The present invention relates to a clean room through which clean air/recirculated air flow and in which at least one processing unit and/or at least one processing surface are disposed to which a gaseous medium is to be supplied.
It is known to treat wafers in a clean room with chemicals at processing units or processing surfaces. In this connection, gaseous substances are released that are carried along by the clean air that flows through the clean room. Since varying processing units and/or processing surfaces are found in the clean room for undertaking different treatments of the wafers, the clean air that flows in the recirculating air process contains very different gaseous constituents, which can lead to disruptions during the treatment of wafers at individual processing units and/or processing surfaces. It is known to remove such gaseous constituents from the recirculating air of the clean room with filter stages that operate in a chemically sorptive and/or adsorptive manner. However, the great number of chemicals emitted into the clean room from the various processes make it difficult and expensive to again remove all these materials to the required extent from the recirculated air. It is in addition frequently difficult to associate disruptions that occur at individual treatment steps to specific harmful substances in the recirculated air, thus making more difficult an optimum design of appropriate filter stages.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a clean room of the aforementioned general type in such a way that a satisfactory treatment is ensured at the respective processing unit and/or processing surface.